Power amplifiers, especially for industrial applications, are preferably realized in GaAs technology, which provides only npn bipolar transistors but no pnp bipolar transistors. Complete integrated circuit designs are therefore not possible in GaAs technology. Pnp bipolar transistors or p- type field-effect transistors can be provided on silicon chips, but a hybrid circuit concept suffers from increased current consumption and requires large device areas. In view of low cost and easy manufacturing processes, a complete integration of all the devices in GaAs technology is desired.